Nakao Boaing
"I am not the father of a raping bastard. I will not let you tarnish this families honour. I disown you as my son." -Nakao Boaing to his son Booy, after Booy became a paladin History Nakao Boaing was born on Pharast 4th, in the year 962. He was born to a tenth generation guardsman who died shortly after he turned ten. By that age he was old enough and disciplined enough to provide for his mother and prepare to join the guard as his father would have wanted. He joined as soon as possible and started patrolling the streets of Jiyu. It was on his patrols that he met a woman he would eventually marry. Umeda Are, a seamstress, and drop-dead gorgeous to Nakao. It wasn't until he had been a guard for four years that he had the courage to ask her father for her hand in marriage, and the father agreed. They joined in holy matrimony, in the year 981. They had two children, which were nontraditional named Booy Boaing, and Onaka Boaing. He drilled his boys about respect, duty, honour, discipline, tradition, and community as much as he could, as his father had to him. He was strict as could be. He hoped he would live longer than his own father so he could see his own boys become guards. He lived to see one become a guard, and the other become a weaver. His pride for his son who became a guard was tremendous, even if he didn't show it as much as most. He had become a sergeant of the guard just a few months before his son joined the guard. That was the happiest year of his life when his boy became a man. Tragedy Booy had been his token of accomplishment in family life. He raised an eleventh generation guardsman and kept the family tradition intact. That would fade away as Booy kept being a rascal in the guard. He was still proud of his son, but more stern. When the news that Booy had killed one man, and raped another had reached his ears he didn't believe it at first. Then one of his friends in the guard who had tended to Booy briefly in his cell told him it was so. He became rageful and bitter. He drank as much as he could without causing dishonour upon the family. That lasted a few days, and then he heard Booy wasn't commiting seppuku to restore the family honour, and he loathed his son. When Booy came to see him after his training was complete he disowned him. All the hard work he put into his only successful son was cast aside. After that he tried desperately to turn his other son into a guard, and failed. He tried to have another son, but he wouldn't. On the 7th of Desnus, in the year 1005 Nakao Boaing died on duty. The relationships he had with both of his sons were marred beyond repair, and his wife was feeling sorrow at his last attempts to try again. He was a good man, but in the end his actions were enough to bar him from heaven, and leave him with the Axis. Personality Nakao Boaing was a strict man. He cared only for his job, his family, and his community. He was a stern man, and didn't laugh as much as his son, due to his tougher upbringing. And he is but the slightest remorseful that he disowned his son. He now is proud of his son again as he resides in the Axis, but whether his son will ever know is up for debate. Category:NPC